un momento privado (one shot)
by diegolz
Summary: que pasa si mientras ellos huían de sus enemigos ,heridos ytodo hubieran tenido un momento de intemidad one shot toumaXothinus OTP


Nota: hola como les va ,note que amucho gente le gusto mi fic de toumaxmisaki ,también los invito a leer mi otro fic de toumaxmisaki, (to aru no imagene breaker) empieza desde la infancia al principio es algo meloso pero después ven como todo tiene sentido, ahora me encuentro a lo que llaman un bloqueo de escritor, para el segundo cap del fic (por que siempre fue de ella) así que decidí escribir de one shot de mi otra pareja favorita touma xothinus esta pareja e gusta mucho por que es la que mas a tenido compatibilidad y cariño de forma mutua y no solo la chica enamorada y babeando por el prota mientras este no se entera de nada ,bueno empecemos ,esto es un pequeño intermedio en nt10 entre los caps 18 y 19

Después de la pelea con Silvia y como ollerus los ayudo en el ultimo segundo, kamijou touma y othinus seguían avanzando por los campos de nieve de Dinamarca .othinus tenia apoyado en su hombro a kamijou el chico había recibido heridas mortales por todos los combates ,tenia lesiones ,costillas rotas,algunos huesos fracturados, varios cortes ,varias heridas de golpe su ropa estaba echa añicos y estaba tapado en sangre sin menciona las olas de frió de Dinamarca.

Othinus miro al chico que caminaba medio inconciente, aquel que alguna vez fue su principal enemigo ,el héroe que le dio la espalda a sus aliados y decidió convertirse en el enemigo de todo la humanidad solo para protegerla a ella , finalmente el cuerpo del chico ya casi no se podía mantener en pie incluso con el apoyo de othinus.

- estas bien estas demasiado herido para continuar

-esta…bien….no…es…na.d..a

-apenas puedes hablar estas demasiado herido no podemos continuar así tal, ves deberíamos rendirnos

-no …lo..hare..prome..ti…salvarte, incluso…si eso significaba….volverme el enemigo del mundo..entero

-por favor ya no te fuerces oye responde VAMOS RESPONDEME!

Kamijou touma había cerrado los ojos su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado para continuar ,othinus no iba a dejarlo no podía abandonar a la única persona que lo entendía ,othinus arrastro el cuerpo de touma con toda sus fuerzas, vio una pequeña casa estilo nórdico a lo lejos era una casa de gente campesina ,ella sabia que estos momentos habían sido declarados los enemigos de la humanidad y varios países que se habían unido para matarlos a ellos ,sin contar los miembros de gremlin que supieron de la traición abandono de su líder othinus. Ella forzó la puerta y entro al parecer no había nadie, othinus arrastro a touma hacia una habitación y fue a buscar una cubeta con aguas y el botiquín que había en la casa, en eso encontró una nota que decía que toda la gente de las montañas evacuaran por que se estaba dado caza a dos fugitivos y podían quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado othinus volvió a la habitación para curar las heridas de touma.

-donde estoy ,esto es una casa, pero donde y por que siento que algo me aplasta el pecho

-aa a quien le dices pesado humano ,se agradecido que te estoy ayudando

Los sentidos de touma se aclararon estaba en una cama desconocida, en una habitación de piedra con techo de madera y paja .

Le faltaba su camisa y othinus estaba acostado abrazándolo mientras ambos estaban bajo la manta.

- ano othi-chan

-te dije que no me llamaras así humanos ,incluso si eres el único que me entiende no tuve opción cure y vende tus heridas hace unos minutos, tu cuerpo estaba helado así que decidí hace esto ,no pienses que lo hacia con otra intención

-que deberíamos hacer

-probablemente crean que debemos seguir avanzando pero ellos no saben donde nos dirigimos, podemos descansar esta noche aquí, ademas no podrás pelear si no descansas

-puedo seguir estaré bien othinus, pero mas importante es que lleguemos al castillo y recuperemos tu ojo

-mañana deberíamos llegar sin problemas, vamos adormir las noches en Dinamarca son frías sin nuestros cuerpo se congelan seria un problema

-oe othinus lo siento

-haa de que hablas, por que lo sientes

-cuando Silvia me hirió, yo apenas tenia conciencia pero, hoy que ella quería sacarme los órganos y exhibirlos frente de ti como un trofeo, lloraste por mi culpa incluso le pediste que te matara y me perdonara, debiste sufrir mucho lo siento

-acoso eres idiota tu eres la única persona que me entiende, la que tanto busque, no quería perderte de esa manera humano

Ambos permanecieron acostados y abrazados, touma podía sentir el olor de su cabello y el calor de su piel en contacto con la de el, pero fue la propia othinus fue quien retomo la conversación.

-mas importante, hay algo que quiero saber

-que es othinus

-por que llegas tan lejos por mi, heras considerado uno de los mas grandes héroes, pero abandonaste todo y decidiste convertirte en el enemigo de toda la humanidad solo para salvarme incluso pelear contra tus aliados mas cercanos

Kamijou echo su cabeza para pensar por que había llegado tan lejos, claro el no quería que muriera en este frenesí de matanza en el nombre de la justicia, pero había algo mas y se di cuanta y luego sonrió, othinus esta sobre el mientras lo abrazaba bajo la frazada para no perder el calor, touma la miro con una sonrisa y dio su respuesta.

-por que te quiero

-haa queee estas diciendo

-creo que me enamora de ti

-tuuu solo lo dices por que, quieres reírte de mii verdad incluso si eres el único que me entiende hay un limite para bromear sabes

-lo digo en serio en verdad te amo

-entonces demuéstralo

Touma cerró sus brazos en la cintura de la diosa rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara pera finalmente besarla, othinus estaba roja pero tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-te lo dije verdad voy a salvarte, por eso cree en mi, recuperaremos tu ojo te entregaras y pagaras tus pecados y después serás libre

-recuerda que me preguntaste que era lo que quería hacer después de dejar de ser una diosa y volver a ser una humana y te dije que era un secreto

-si lo recuerdo

-pues lo que quería hacer era quedarme contigo, para siempre

Ambos se volvieron a besar y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron comieron algo y luego salieron de la cabaña para seguir su viaje

-entonces vas a seguir

-por supuesto, prometi que te salvaría y te protegería

-cierto, eres de esas personas que mantiene sus promesas a toda costa

Así ambos volvieron a caminar por los campos nevados de Dinamarca en rumbo al castillo para recuperar el ojo de la diosa.


End file.
